Fallen Angels
by Black666Hunter
Summary: One angel tries to follow his teacher and guardian down from the High Heavens but their paths are torn apart, sending one crashing down in Sanctuary and the other slamming into Earth. Still holy but forced to hide, this one lost angel finds new heroes and prepares to go home. Will he be able to show these Earth born heroes how to defeat the Prime Evil or is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

No one knows my secret but one has perhaps come close to guessing the burden I bear. He called me a guardian angel but he did not know how close he was to the truth. I left my home in the Silver City to follow my teacher when he turned his back on the Angiris Council and sacrificed his angelic powers to protect mankind.

I knew Imperius would come after me next, he knew I was the next after my teacher to believe that mankind was worth saving. I had stood with my teacher on several occasions, defying Imperius on several occasions. We were doing the right thing, we both knew that but Imperius refused to accept we were right.

My teacher left the High Heavens of his own accord; he gave up his wings and his immortality to fight alongside the heroes on the mortal realm. I watched in disbelief as he was dragged from our beautiful home in the heavens and thrown to the mortal world below.

I will never be strong enough to face Imperius like my teacher did; no matter how hard I try I cannot take down the Archangel of Valour. Instead I turned and fled, making use of my smaller form to escape Imperius and leave behind the Silver City I had called home for all of my long life. Reaching the edge of our glimmering home, I leapt out into the air, tucking my wings in close and plummeting towards the mortal realm.

Imperius would not follow us down to the mortal realm, he detested the mortals and all they strove to achieve. I had no such concerns, my teacher was down there and like the loyal student I was, I would follow him wherever he went. There was still so much I could learn from him, if I could just find him again.

But something went wrong. Whether by the hand of Imperius and the rest of the Angiris Council or something else entirely, I lost all track of my teacher as I fell, my body burning bright in the night sky. I sensed the mortal realm rushing up to meet me and braced for the impact, hoping that my teacher was safe and that we would be reunited in time. Clutching my sacred blade and shield to my chest and closing my blazing eyes, I tried to reach my teacher but my hails went unheard.

The wind was whistling in my ears, ripping at my armour and tunic as I fell to the mortal realm, no longer the glorious being I had once been. Unlike my teacher, I would keep my angelic abilities and the markers of my old position but in the mortal realm I would not be able to wear them.

Trying one last time to reach my teacher, I slammed into the ground and all was black.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Rising from the hard ground, I took a moment to look around, noticing all the humans that had come to stare at me in awe and wonder. Picking up my sword and shield from where they had fallen, I floated up out of my crater and landed among the people, listening to their whispers of disbelief. They called me a miracle, drawing away as I moved among them. It was almost as if they were afraid to let their dirty clothes and hands touch my shining armour and weapons. Then a young woman came forward and dropped to her knees in front of me, a wailing child held to her bosom. She spoke with a voice filled with fear, begging me to heal her child of his illness. I am no angel of hope but I could not ignore her desperation.

Sinking to one knee, I placed my sword and shield on the ground and reached out to take the child, cradling his tiny body to my chest as tenderly as I could. It was a risk to use my abilities while I was supposed to be hiding from Imperius and searching for my teacher but I had to help this child. Murmuring words of power and inscribing runes in the air over the child, I lifted his cruse and eased his pain, cooling his young body with a soft breeze from my wings.

Gradually he calmed and proper colour returned, bright blue eyes opening to look up at me curiously. This child, so innocent and perfect, smiled at me and burbled happily, hands waving towards my cowl. Lightly tickling the child under the chin with one finger, I handed him back to his mother and gathered my weapons, rising once again to my feet.

Again the people moved back, not out of fear but respect. They seemed to realise I was different; they even seemed to know from whence I had come. Many of the people gathered around whispered about guests from heaven and asked if this marked the coming of their Lord. I knew not why they said such things but I followed them to their village anyway, wondering if these simple mortals could help me find my teacher again.

Drifting among these people, I felt a light hand lightly tugging on the wings adorning my knee guards. Looking down, I was confronted with a young girl, just a child but older than the boy. An older man moved through the group and removed her hand from my armour humble apologies in his eyes as he looked up at me for a moment.

'It is all right, she is merely curious.' I nodded, transferring my sword into my other hand and reaching out to lightly touch her cheek with my right hand.

'What is your name, angel?' she asked, peering into my cowl but I knew she wound not see my holy face. 'What should we call you?'

I thought about this for a few minutes. To give them my real name would lead Imperius right to these people. But angels do not lie, we are above such things. Then I remembered another of my friends, an angel that had been lost earlier in the Sin Wars. Surely I would not be struck down for using his name to protect my mission.

'I am the Archangel Michael.' I replied, thinking about my old friend and all he stood for.

'We thank you for coming to save us, Archangel Michael.' the older man nodded, dropping his gaze and moving away from my side.

Entering their simple village of timber buildings arranged around a naïve little church; I knew I would be safe here until I recovered from my injuries. Even for an Archangel, hitting the mortal realm as I did is a painful thing to do. Knowing they were all watching me curiously, I opened the doors with a flick of my wings and drifted inside, floating through the church to sit in the large chair behind the alter. Never in all my long existence did I think I would get away with such behaviour. I was not a member of the Angiris Council, I had no right to a throne but here I was, worshiped by these simple people as a messenger from their God.

I knew I could not stay with these people, I had to find my teacher but it was clear I would not be leaving any time soon. Heads bowed, the people came forward, placing gifts of precious metals and jewels on the alter in front of me, each one pausing to say a few prayers before moving back. Some people gave humble offerings of food and cloth, uttering requests for help and guidance as they prepared for the return of their God.

Some of them I helped, healing the sick and comforting the dying but there was more suffering in this one village than I could help alone. I stayed with these people for 30 days and nights before telling them I had to move on and continue spreading the word. Before I left, they came together to honour my presence one more time. The armourer and blacksmith cleaned and repaired my armour as the rest of the village sang and danced in my honour, the children coming forth to present me with innocent gifts made my their own hands.

Tucking all these gifts away safely in a leather pack one of the women made for me; I donned my armour, shouldered into the pack and took up my weapons again before drifting into the air and leaving them behind. I still wonder what happened to those people.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

For 600 years I wandered this mortal realm, searching for my teacher but he was nowhere to be found. I grew tired of the humans around me asking for miracles and begging for my help so I hid my true form under a human body, putting away my armour and weapons to better blend in with these people. No one asked about the heavy travelling chest I carried everywhere I went; they just accepted me as another traveller and welcomed me to share their journeys and adventures.

Every thirty years or so, I would hide away from all people and change my appearance, continuing my travels in the vain hope of finding my mentor but with each passing year, the hope faded a little more. I feared I was destined to always walk this realm alone, forgotten by my people and abandoned by the only one to really care about my life.

I wrote down all my adventures in a journal, tucking each full book safely inside my chest until the day I would be free to tell my story again. I do not know when I will be free to share my stories with my people again, if I will ever again see the Silver City or what will become of me in the future. All I know for certain is that I can never give up on my mission to find my mentor again. He is waiting for me, I know he is.


	2. Chapter 2

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

The latest chapter

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

A new face in the crowd, this time I joined the warriors of this new country I had found. America. Such a name felt strange on my tongue, it reminded me of one of the angels I had known - Amerinsis. Not an Archangel or even a defending angel, just a messenger within the Silver City. She was beautiful, her glowing blonde hair held back by a shining silver cord tied in a complex knot as she fluttered around the city on endless errands.

I have lost count of how many different faces I have worn since I first landed; there have been so many different lives lived while I search for my mentor. I have seen so much suffering and done what I could to help but this realm is so full of pain and darkness that one angel alone, even the Archangel that once stood at the right hand of Justice, can only do so much. Never enough but I will continue to strive to make things right.

As a soldier for this country of America, I saw even more pain and suffering than under any other guise but with so many mortals around, I could not do anything but watch and continue to blend in with these people. They fascinated me, so many different personalities living in close contact brought out a lot of conflict out among the soldiers but also some compassion. Most people I had met in this life were good people, quick to help and friendly. But just like in every other life, there were the exceptions.

After 600 years, I finally felt safe enough to use my high-blessed name instead of the myriad of different names I had used over the years. I received a few strange looks every time my name was called but I mostly ignored the staring, I was used to it now. Mortals seemed to realise I was different, no matter how much I tried to hide it.

Feeling comfortable and safe in this environment, I made use of lessons I had learnt during my journey to find my mentor. I met a woman and fell in love, eventually marrying her and starting a family. As an Archangel, I knew nothing about love and family but I learned so willingly from my beautiful wife and daughter.

But as I was building my new home and life, the dark forces of hell had found my earthy haven. I tried so hard, I fought my hardest against their dark magic but constrained by hiding my heavenly form from mortal eyes, I was unable to secure victory. I escaped with my life, bringing with me one loyal friend that believed in my abilities but I knew my perfect life was gone.

I used what remained of my angelic strength to bring my warrior chest back to my side, hiding with my mortal companion until I was sure the dark forces were gone, and then we set about rebuilding our destroyed lives. My companion was wise enough not to ask about the sudden appearance of my chest, he accepted I was special and asked no more questions.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Finding a new home and settling back into a mortal lifestyle, just the two of us working together. I tried to explain what I really was to my companion but he was unable to wrap his mind around what I was telling him. I was not surprised by this; few mortals can fully grasp the truth of the High Heavens. Our ways are far beyond their understanding; our very existence goes against what mortals know of this realm.

Knowing it would take more than I had to help him believe, I dropped the subject with him but privately, I continued calling to my people, waiting for someone to answer my voice. Every night I would step out onto the balcony leading from my room and sing, daring to reveal my wings again and try to attract positive attention to my plight.

Just once I thought I heard a second voice join mine as I sang of the Silver City and my old friends. I searched for hours for my song companion, singing and calling as I scanned the mortal city with my innersight sight and my mortal senses. I never found my song partner for that night, I wish I had but they disappeared before I ever knew who they were. I kept singing on my balcony every night, just in case they came back but my voice went unanswered, my calls for hope and fate to guide my feet left to fade into nothing.

On the darkest of nights, I armoured up fully and left the balcony, rising into the sky as high as I dared to go, knowing that my strength was not what it could have been. I had been feeling weak ever since I first slammed into this realm and without the rejuvenating magic of the High Heavens, I would not get much stronger any time soon.

Sometimes I would worry that a mortal might see me up in the clouds but knowing they did not understand my kind helped me to relax into the idea. If anyone saw me, they would have no way to explain my presence. No one would believe I existed; I was too far beyond what mortals knew to be real to ever be believable.

It was after one such night flight, as I drifted back down to my balcony, when I spotted Rufus standing on his balcony, staring up at me in wonder and disbelief. Before I could alter my path to land closer to him, he fled back into the apartment, locking the door behind him. Gliding down onto my balcony, I stepped inside and listened to him ranting that what he had seen was not possible. I left him to rant; my presence would only upset him further.

Instead I hid my armour back in my battle chest, returned my shield to the wall and sunk to my knees, resting my hands on the wings attached to my sword. The wings were the quillon and had been used to kill many demons during the wars. But here in this realm, I had learned that swords and shields were outdated completely, replaced with firearms and hidden knives.

Bowing my head so my forehead rested against the pommel, I prayed not only to my teacher but to my brethren and my fellow students under Justice. I was never the only one to study with Justice, there were always five gathered around when Justice taught, kneeling and listening intently to whatever was being said. I was his favourite though, I showed so much promise to one day become the next full Archangel of Justice. So I was given the place at his right hand, my shield held to protect us both when the battles raged around us.

Reaching deep inside, I dug up my best memories of my mentor and let them play through my mind, reigniting my belief that we would be reunited again. I was meant to be at his side, ensuring Justice prevailed against all who would stand against us. I missed those times so much, I longed to be back where I belonged but for now, I had work to do here.


	3. Chapter 3

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Finding home

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Hiding away my inner glow and moving among the humans of this realm, I carried my burden as best I could, laughing with my mortal friends and relaxing into a world I was still helping. Although none of them knew it yet, I had saved one of them from certain death, wrapping her up in my magic and protecting her from death at the hands of the unjust. I know my teacher would stand with me on this one, I know he would have done the same thing to protect this young woman. She was special, far beyond what her friends knew but now was not the time to tell of her special abilities, hidden deep inside.

It was on one such day, as we relaxed and laughed after a satisfying lunch, when I felt the pull of magic long unfelt against my holy essence. Getting to my feet, I turned to face the strongest pull of the energy, reaching out to touch the heavenly pulse calling me home. With a brilliant flash, my way home opened before me, the living room of this normal suburban home glowing blue as my returning portal bloomed into full size.

Turning to my mortal friends, I sensed their fear and made a choice. There was a huge risk they would run in fear once they saw me but I had to hope they were willing to listen to the words of an angel. I knew why I was being called home so impersonally, the war must not be going well for the High Heavens or Imperius would never have sent for my return.

Giving up my mortal body, I reached out along the angelic chain to my battle chest, calling for my armour and weapons in readiness for the battle. My mortal friends were all staring in disbelief and wonder as scarred human flesh was replaced with my heavenly armour, filling the room with bright white light as I extended my wings.

As the group cowered away from my presence, my truest mortal friend, Rufus, stood and approached me, eyes wide in awe as he looked into my hood. Shifting my sword into my shield hand, I reached out to him, letting him look at my ornate gauntlets and chain mail.

'I saw you, near our apartment. Gliding so effortlessly on the winds over the city.' Rufus uttered, daring to touch my armour lightly. 'I did not believe it was real but I believe now.'

'I tried to talk to you that night, Rufus, but you were not ready.' I replied, allowing him to look his fill at my true form. 'I am the Archangel Aloysius, Guardian of Justice. That portal leads to the battlefield where I am needed.'

'Why did it turn up here?' Libby asked, finding her feet and approaching slowly.

'Whoever cast it knows where I am and feels safe to allow you all to see it. I believe they hope you will come with me to aid my realm in this war.' I offered, permitting Libby to lightly touch my wings so gently. 'But I believe that you are destined to be the heroes of Sanctuary. I have noticed that each of you portray certain virtues.'

'I don't know about the rest of the group but I ain't some virtuous lady.' Mother shrugged, approaching me and trying to peer under my hood.

'Then come with me and let me prove you wrong, Gena. You are virtuous and just, I know this to be true.' I coaxed, knowing time was short. 'Do not be concerned for your responsibilities; no one will know you have left this realm for mine.'

'No one will know? How is that possible?' Buck asked, tracing one finger over my shield lightly.

'Allow me some secrets, my friends. Your lives will continue on here as if nothing has changed while we face the darkness waiting on the other side.' I laughed, pointing to the portal.

'So what happens when it's all said and done? Once we've done whatever needs doing on the other side of that thing.' Shane pushed, joining the group around me, basking in my light.

'When the time comes, you will be returned to your mortal lives here in this realm. It is likely that I will not return to this realm though, my place is elsewhere. I belong with Justice, for too long I have been away from his side.' I explained, gazing at the portal again. 'The choice is yours; each one of you has to make your own choice.'

'Never again? But what about everything we've shared?' Rufus asked, resting one hand on my shoulder, true fear crossing his face.

'There's one more adventure to be shared Rufus, then we'll see what happens. The choices are yours to make, it's not my place to interfere with your destinies.' I replied, wishing I had better options for them to pick from.

'Is there anything we should take?' Libby asked, releasing my wings from her gentle grasp.

'No, everything will be provided for you. Just bring an open mind and approach the portal. We will go through together.' I replied, shifting my sword back into my right hand and leaving the group to think it over.

Rufus didn't need to think about it, he was instantly at my side again but when he went to step up on my left side, I moved again, guiding him back to my right side. No one else would stand on my left side; my shield was reserved for my mentor. Libby was next to come back to my side, looking up at me curiously, as if she remembered something. I was not really surprised that Shane followed her; he tended to stay close to her side. With Shane onboard, it was only a matter of seconds before the rest of his team joined me, all looking up at me expectantly.

Stepping out of the group again and turning to face the portal, I spread my wings and readied my weapons, not sure what we would face on the other side. Looking back over my shoulder at the group, I nodded and stepped through the portal, trusting in my companions to follow.

~^^~({})~^^^~({})~^^~

Emerging from the portal to be faced with the ravaged town of New Tristram, I could only stare in horror at the destruction ravaged on this once beautiful town. The last time I had seen New Tristram, the people were almost finished rebuilding after Diablo destroyed Old Tristram. But now, New Tristram had suffered the same fate, the people struggling to pick up the pieces again.

'What happened here?' Shane asked, coming up beside me and looking around at the devastation.

'Evil happened. The hell spawn are here, they stalk these lands for anyone who follows the light. We are safe here in the town, the guards keep the town secure.' I explained, trying to make sense of what I was seeing and sensing. 'The blacksmith is over there, take this gold and equip yourselves for battle.'

'How will we know what to get?' Libby asked, reaching out to take the hide pouch I offered.

'Trust in your instincts Libby, they will guide you in what to purchase. Get everyone the best equipment on offer, you will need it.' I replied, sending the group away with a flicker of my wings before turning my attention to what I felt inside.

It was a dark sensation, one I was not accustomed to feeling but I instantly did not like it. Amidst all the darkness I could sense, I found a bright flare that I knew as intimately as my own holy essence. I was more than just home; I was mere seconds away from my reunion with the one who had taught me so much. Glancing back to be sure my companions were safe, I launched forward into action, my sword and shield held ready as I raced towards the epicentre of the darkness and that flare of brilliant holy light.

Mortal walls are no boundary for my people, we pass through them with no consequence frequently but it is a distinctly odd feeling to go through such solid objects as timber and stone walls. Breaking through and reforming my armour on the other side, I was confronted by a truly worrisome sight. Maghda, a witch under the command of Belial, Lord of Lies, had captured the last of the Horadrim, Deckard Cain, a young woman and my teacher, her dark cultists keeping them restrained by red chains of destructive magic.

I remembered seeing my teacher give up his wings and fall to the mortal realm but to see such a great warrior taken so easily by Maghda's cultists, I worried that his intentions to protect the mortals would all be in vain. He barely had the strength to lift his head, much less fight Maghda or protect Sanctuary from Diablo. The burden of Justice was on my shoulders alone, I could only hope I was strong enough.

Before I could even decide the best course of action, the young woman, her mortal body cloaked in a dark magic the likes of which I had never seen before, threw out a bubble of dark magic, sending chaos around the room and knocking aside Maghda's cultists. Bringing up my shield to protect me from harm, I held out against her attack, feeling no reason to fear this young woman.

Lowering my shield as the ball of energy dissipated, I waited to see what Maghda would do. Normally when confronted with great power like this young girl had, she would flee from the battle before any more harm could be done to her.

'Your rage is overwhelming, girl. You win this round. But if the sword cannot be mine…' Maghda stated, turning her powers to my teacher, kneeling by her side, his strength sapped by her cultists.

I did not need to think about what to do when Maghda raised her hands and cast a swirling black pit around my teacher, sucking him down into her realm. I threw down my sword and shield and flashed to his side, reaching for his hands.

'…I'll claim the one it's bound to! In the end, the blade shall be mine!' Maghda continued, ignoring my presence as my teacher, my guiding light in this dark realm, was taken away from me again. I had come so close, I clutched a piece of his torn cloak in my right hand but it had not been enough. I missed my chance with Maghda too; she disappeared seconds after my teacher was gone.

Wings drooping, I dropped back to the floor, revealing my presence to the young girl and the now dying Deckard Cain. Stooping to pick up my fallen weapons, I walked over to them, knowing there was nothing I could do to save Cain's life. I am not a healing angel, my sole purpose is to ensure Justice is safe and I had failed.

'Uncle! You can't die…' the young girl called, running to the fallen man.

'Nothing can stop that now. But there is one last thing that I must do…The sword must be made whole…' Cain uttered, every word a struggle but he knew what had to happen.

I felt somewhat better with the renewal of El'Druin, but it also served as a painful reminder of what I had lost again. I knew what would be expected of me but it felt so wrong to touch the blade of my teacher while he was still alive.

'Just as I suspected. This sword is of the High Heavens! The stranger is an angel! Heed the journal…The truth…lies within.' Cain gasped, his strength almost gone.

'Uncle Deckard!' the young girl cried, struggling to face the loss of someone so close to her.

It was perhaps the wrong time to do what had to be done but I had to follow what I knew my teacher would want. As the young girl mourned for Cain, I grasped El'Druin by the hilt and pulled it to my chest, knowing that it was against all our laws for such a holy blade to be touched by mortal hands. There was nothing more I could do for Cain or his young niece so I stood and left the building, needing time to clear my head.

Finding a quiet place to stand, I tucked my wings away, set my shield and sword to the side and sunk to my knees, both hands wrapped around the hilt of El'Druin. Bowing my head, I stretched out my innersight as far as I could, trying desperately to find him again. I could not face this darkness alone, I needed my teacher to stand at my side. But try as I might, his flare was gone from my reach, lost to the shadows.

My attempts to relocate my Tryael were rudely interrupted by Cain's niece, her bow held ready as she kicked me in the leg. Lifting my gaze, I sighed and tightened my grasp on El'Druin, making it clear that I would not be handing her the weapon.

'You seek my identity, child. You wish to know why I claimed the sword that your Uncle gave his life to protect. You want to know why I did not intervene to save Deckard when it is clear I am an angel.' I surmised, watching her closely as I spoke.

'I think you owe me that much.' she replied, clearly mistrustful of my presence.

'I am the Archangel Aloysius, the Guardian of Justice. For thousands of years, I have held my place at the right hand of Justice, learning all I could from Tryael, Archangel of Justice. He chose me and trained me so that when his time came to step down, I would be ready to take his place as the aspect of Justice.' I explained, standing and securing my own sword to my belt before picking up my shield and hiding El'Druin behind it. 'I took up El'Druin because our laws state that no runeblade can ever be touched by mortal hands. It is doubtful if Tryael, rightful wielder of El'Druin, will ever be able to take up his sacred blade again. If he cannot, then it will be on my shoulders to take his place.'

'Why did you not help my Uncle?' she asked, lowering her bow slowly.

'Every angel has their own duties to tend to. It is not my choice who lives or dies, you would need to pray for Itherael, Archangel of Fate, to find the answers you seek. I tried to change what happened but I was unable to save Tryael from his fate, just as I was unable to save Deckard Cain.' I nodded, most of my thoughts on how long it might take to find Tryael again. 'I understand your frustrations, child, truly I do but there is nothing to be gained from pointing blame.'

'Stop calling me child, I am not a child.' she growled, weapon coming up again. 'My name is Leah.'

'Leah, a strong name for a strong woman.' I agreed, grateful that her anger was dispelling. 'I came with fresh heroes, they will pick up where the fallen Witch Doctor failed. They are a powerful team, evil will not escape them.'


End file.
